kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky FC)/Grancel
This is a list of shops in in the region of Grancel. City of Grancel Wingard Orbal Factory Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+10% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+15% |item_4= Poison |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_5= Mute |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_6= HP 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+5% |item_7= HP 2 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+10% |item_8= HP 3 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+15% |item_9= Mind 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+5% |item_10= Mind 2 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=ATS+10% |item_11= Mind 3 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+15% |item_12= Freeze |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success. |item_13= Attack 1 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_14= Attack 2 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=STR+10%/DEF-10% |item_15= Attack 3 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=STR+15%/DEF-15% |item_16= Seal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_17= Confuse |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success. |item_18= Shield 1 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=ADF+5 |item_19= Shield 2 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=ADF+15 |item_20= Shield 3 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=ADF+30 |item_21= Evade 1 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=AGL+1 |item_22= Evade 2 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=AGL+2 |item_23= Evade 3 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=AGL+3 |item_24= Sleep |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success. |item_25= Impede 1 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 20% success. |item_26= Impede 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 50% success. |item_27= Action 1 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=SPD+10% |item_28= Action 2 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=SPD+20% |item_29= Action 3 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=SPD+30% |item_30= Blind |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_31= Cast 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Time to cast arts is cut. |item_32= Cast 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_33= Move 1 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=MOV+1 |item_34= Move 2 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=MOV+2 |item_35= EP Cut 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=Arts' EP cost -10%. |item_36= EP Cut 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=Arts' EP cost -25%. |item_37= EP Cut 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=Arts' EP cost -50%. |item_38= EP 1 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=Max EP+5% |item_39= EP 2 |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Max EP+10% |item_40= EP 3 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Max EP+15% |item_41= Hit 1 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=DEX+5 |item_42= Hit 2 |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=DEX+10 |item_43= Hit 3 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=DEX+15 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Weis Arms & Guards Spike Rod |item_1_cost=7000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+65/RNG+1 |item_2= Battle Staff |item_2_cost=10000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+90/RNG+1 |item_3= Gurkha Knives |item_3_cost=8000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+66 |item_4= Schneiders |item_4_cost=10000 mira |item_4_attr=STR+90 |item_5= Hide GauntletOnly available after Zin Vathek and Olivier Lenheim join the party during quest To Queen Alicia. |item_5_cost=7000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+70 |item_6= Steel Gauntlet |item_6_cost=9000 mira |item_6_attr=STR+85 |item_7= Stinger |item_7_cost=8000 mira |item_7_attr=STR+80/RNG+4 |item_8= Silver Star |item_8_cost=9000 mira |item_8_attr=STR+90/RNG+4 |item_9= Metal Jacket |item_9_cost=10000 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+75/ADF+4 |item_10= Shield Coat |item_10_cost=20000 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+100/ADF+6 |item_11= Craft Shoes |item_11_cost=5000 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+20/MOV+2 |item_12= Composites |item_12_cost=8000 mira |item_12_attr=DEF+30/MOV+2 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Edel Market Sundries Corner Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 1000HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Smelling Salts |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_6= Reviving Balm |item_6_cost=200 mira |item_6_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_7= Insulating Tape |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Cures mute |item_8= EP Charge |item_8_cost=500 mira |item_8_attr=Restores 100EP |item_9= Liberl News - Issue 8Only available before completing quest To Queen Alicia. |item_9_cost=100 mira |item_9_attr=S.C. 1202 Shaken Over Possible Sedition Conspiracy! |item_10= Liberl News - Issue 9Only available after completing quest To Queen Alicia and before completing quest Aureole. |item_10_cost=100 mira |item_10_attr=S.C. 1202 Decided in Martial Arts Competition! |item_11= Liberl News - SpecialOnly available after completing quest Aureole. |item_11_cost=100 mira |item_11_attr=S.C. 1202 Coup D'etat Plot Thwarted! |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Accessory Shop Silver Earring |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Prevents poison |item_2= White Bracelet |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr=Prevents blind |item_3= Lighter |item_3_cost=500 mira |item_3_attr=Prevents freeze |item_4= Black Bangle |item_4_cost=500 mira |item_4_attr=Prevents sleep |item_5= Pearl Earring |item_5_cost=500 mira |item_5_attr=Prevents seal |item_6= Glam Choker |item_6_cost=1000 mira |item_6_attr=Prevents mute |item_7= Feather Brooch |item_7_cost=1000 mira |item_7_attr=Prevents faint |item_8= Skull Pendant |item_8_cost=1000 mira |item_8_attr=Prevents deathblows |item_9= Mirage Ring |item_9_cost=2000 mira |item_9_attr=Prevents petrify |item_10= Lily Necklace |item_10_cost=2000 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents confuse |item_11= Proxy Puppet |item_11_cost=1000 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents K.O. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Food Counter Firefly Fungus |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=A suspiciously green, glowing mushroom. |item_2= Bear Claw |item_2_cost=10 mira |item_2_attr=A thorny medicinal herb that looks like a bear’s claw. |item_3= Tri-Colored Rice |item_3_cost=200 mira |item_3_attr=A blend of red, yellow, and black husked rice. |item_4= Aged Miso |item_4_cost=300 mira |item_4_attr=An Eastern seasoning made by fermenting steamed grains. |item_5= Vintage Wine |item_5_cost=300 mira |item_5_attr=A thoroughly aged, potent liquor. |item_6= Fresh Milk |item_6_cost=50 mira |item_6_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_7= Fresh Eggs |item_7_cost=10 mira |item_7_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_8= Sharp Cheese |item_8_cost=30 mira |item_8_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |item_9= Luscious Orange |item_9_cost=20 mira |item_9_attr=A hand-picked fruit from a farming village. |item_10= Ripe Apple |item_10_cost=20 mira |item_10_attr=A succulent treat harvested after it has grown to maturity. |item_11= Azelia Fruit |item_11_cost=20 mira |item_11_attr=A fruit with a tough rind indigenous to the Ruan region. |item_12= Milled Flour |item_12_cost=4 mira |item_12_attr=The most basic of ingredients. |item_13= Salted Anchovy |item_13_cost=10 mira |item_13_attr=A nonperishable rustic fish in a salty sauce. The ones from |item_14= Marbled Steak |item_14_cost=100 mira |item_14_attr=A mouthwatering cut of meat, tender and marbled with fat. |item_15= Flaky Potato |item_15_cost=10 mira |item_15_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_16= Crisp Onion |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_17= Dirty Carrot |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_18= Maple Sugar |item_18_cost=4 mira |item_18_attr=A natural sweetener made from boiled-down tree sap. |item_19= Kibbled Salt |item_19_cost=4 mira |item_19_attr=Coarsely ground rock salt. |item_20= Olive Oil |item_20_cost=16 mira |item_20_attr=Oil taken from the olives of a tree laden with fruit. |item_21= Fresh Herb |item_21_cost=10 mira |item_21_attr=A sweet herb with a pleasant fragrance. |item_22= Dragon Beans |item_22_cost=20 mira |item_22_attr=Flavorful coffee beans native to Liberl. |item_23= Royal Leaf |item_23_cost=20 mira |item_23_attr=A popular tree leaf used as an extract since old times. |item_24= Black Pepper |item_24_cost=10 mira |item_24_attr=Whole black pepper. |item_25= Red Pepper |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr=A discernibly red hot pepper. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Hotel Roenbaum Sunnybell Inn Mixed Cocktail |item_1_cost=750 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 1400HP/Cures all abnormal status |item_2= Refreshing Pie |item_2_cost=450 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 800HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Baral Coffee House Rich Espresso |item_1_cost=400 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 500HP/Cures sleep |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Finel's Ice Cream Stand Coffee Ice Cream |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 400HP/Cures sleep |item_2= Orange Ice Cream |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 300HP |item_3= Apple Ice Cream |item_3_cost=250 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 300HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Nonna's Crepe Stand Gorgeous Crepe |item_1_cost=500 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 700HP |item_2= Milk Crepe |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 200HP |item_3= Royal Crepe |item_3_cost=300 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 400HP/Cures poison/confuse |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Gaspard's Popcorn Stand Holey Popcorn |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 400HP/MOV+2 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Sorbet's Ice Cream Stand Special Ice Cream |item_1_cost=700 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 1000HP/Restores 25CP |item_2= Coffee Ice Cream |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 400HP/Cures sleep |item_3= Orange Ice Cream |item_3_cost=150 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 300HP |item_4= Apple Ice Cream |item_4_cost=250 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 300HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Gurune Gate Mess Hall French Fries |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 100HP/MOV+1 |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Rest Stop Sanktheim Gate Mess Hall Rotini Pasta |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 600HP/Cures confuse |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Rest Stop Grancel Castle - Garden Terrace Payton Orbal Factory |-|Modify/Exchange= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+10% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+15% |item_4= Poison |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_5= Mute |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_6= HP 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+5% |item_7= HP 2 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+10% |item_8= HP 3 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+15% |item_9= Mind 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+5% |item_10= Mind 2 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=ATS+10% |item_11= Mind 3 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+15% |item_12= Freeze |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success. |item_13= Attack 1 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_14= Attack 2 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=STR+10%/DEF-10% |item_15= Attack 3 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=STR+15%/DEF-15% |item_16= Seal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_17= Confuse |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success. |item_18= Shield 1 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=ADF+5 |item_19= Shield 2 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=ADF+15 |item_20= Shield 3 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=ADF+30 |item_21= Evade 1 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=AGL+1 |item_22= Evade 2 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=AGL+2 |item_23= Evade 3 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=AGL+3 |item_24= Sleep |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success. |item_25= Impede 1 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 20% success. |item_26= Impede 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 50% success. |item_27= Action 1 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=SPD+10% |item_28= Action 2 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=SPD+20% |item_29= Action 3 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=SPD+30% |item_30= Blind |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_31= Cast 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Time to cast arts is cut. |item_32= Cast 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_33= Move 1 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=MOV+1 |item_34= Move 2 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=MOV+2 |item_35= EP Cut 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=Arts' EP cost -10%. |item_36= EP Cut 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=Arts' EP cost -25%. |item_37= EP Cut 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=Arts' EP cost -50%. |item_38= EP 1 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=Max EP+5% |item_39= EP 2 |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Max EP+10% |item_40= EP 3 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Max EP+15% |item_41= Hit 1 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=DEX+5 |item_42= Hit 2 |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=DEX+10 |item_43= Hit 3 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=DEX+15 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} |-|Buy= Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 1000HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Smelling Salts |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_6= Reviving Balm |item_6_cost=200 mira |item_6_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_7= Insulating Tape |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Cures mute |item_8= EP Charge |item_8_cost=500 mira |item_8_attr=Restores 100EP |item_9= EP Charge EX |item_9_cost=1000 mira |item_9_attr=Restores 300EP |item_10= Silver Earring |item_10_cost=200 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents poison |item_11= White Bracelet |item_11_cost=200 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents blind |item_12= Lighter |item_12_cost=500 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents freeze |item_13= Black Bangle |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents sleep |item_14= Pearl Earring |item_14_cost=500 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents seal |item_15= Glam Choker |item_15_cost=1000 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents mute |item_16= Feather Brooch |item_16_cost=1000 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents faint |item_17= Skull Pendant |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents deathblows |item_18= Mirage Ring |item_18_cost=2000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents petrify |item_19= Lily Necklace |item_19_cost=2000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents confuse |item_20= Work Jumpsuit |item_20_cost=3000 mira |item_20_attr=DEF+50 |item_21= Steel-Toed Boots |item_21_cost=2000 mira |item_21_attr=DEF+12 |item_22= Work Helmet |item_22_cost=1000 mira |item_22_attr=DEF+3 |item_23= Work Gloves |item_23_cost=800 mira |item_23_attr=DEF+3 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Sealed Area Russell Orbal Factory |-|Modify/Exchange= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+10% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+15% |item_4= Poison |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_5= Mute |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_6= HP 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+5% |item_7= HP 2 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+10% |item_8= HP 3 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+15% |item_9= Mind 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+5% |item_10= Mind 2 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=ATS+10% |item_11= Mind 3 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+15% |item_12= Freeze |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success. |item_13= Attack 1 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_14= Attack 2 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=STR+10%/DEF-10% |item_15= Attack 3 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=STR+15%/DEF-15% |item_16= Seal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_17= Confuse |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success. |item_18= Shield 1 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=ADF+5 |item_19= Shield 2 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=ADF+15 |item_20= Shield 3 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=ADF+30 |item_21= Evade 1 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=AGL+1 |item_22= Evade 2 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=AGL+2 |item_23= Evade 3 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=AGL+3 |item_24= Sleep |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success. |item_25= Impede 1 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 20% success. |item_26= Impede 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 50% success. |item_27= Action 1 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=SPD+10% |item_28= Action 2 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=SPD+20% |item_29= Action 3 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=SPD+30% |item_30= Blind |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_31= Cast 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Time to cast arts is cut. |item_32= Cast 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_33= Move 1 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=MOV+1 |item_34= Move 2 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=MOV+2 |item_35= Move 3 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=MOV+3 |item_36= EP Cut 1 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=Arts' EP cost -10%. |item_37= EP Cut 2 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=Arts' EP cost -25%. |item_38= EP Cut 3 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=Arts' EP cost -50%. |item_39= EP 1 |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Max EP+5% |item_40= EP 2 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Max EP+10% |item_41= EP 3 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=Max EP+15% |item_42= Hit 1 |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=DEX+5 |item_43= Hit 2 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=DEX+10 |item_44= Hit 3 |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=DEX+15 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} |-|Buy= Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 1000HP |item_3= Tear All Balm |item_3_cost=2000 mira |item_3_attr=Heals all HP |item_4= Purging Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_5= Softening Balm |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_6= Smelling Salts |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_7= Reviving Balm |item_7_cost=200 mira |item_7_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_8= Celestial Balm |item_8_cost=5000 mira |item_8_attr=Cures K.O./Heals all HP |item_9= Insulating Tape |item_9_cost=100 mira |item_9_attr=Cures mute |item_10= EP Charge |item_10_cost=500 mira |item_10_attr=Restores 100EP |item_11= EP Charge EX |item_11_cost=1000 mira |item_11_attr=Restores 300EP |item_12= Silver Earring |item_12_cost=200 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents poison |item_13= White Bracelet |item_13_cost=200 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents blind |item_14= Lighter |item_14_cost=500 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents freeze |item_15= Black Bangle |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents sleep |item_16= Pearl Earring |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents seal |item_17= Glam Choker |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents mute |item_18= Feather Brooch |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents faint |item_19= Skull Pendant |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents deathblows |item_20= Mirage Ring |item_20_cost=2000 mira |item_20_attr=Prevents petrify |item_21= Lily Necklace |item_21_cost=2000 mira |item_21_attr=Prevents confuse |item_22= Proxy Puppet |item_22_cost=1000 mira |item_22_attr=Prevents K.O. |item_23= Work Jumpsuit |item_23_cost=3000 mira |item_23_attr=DEF+50 |item_24= Steel-Toed Boots |item_24_cost=2000 mira |item_24_attr=DEF+12 |item_25= Work Helmet |item_25_cost=1000 mira |item_25_attr=DEF+3 |item_26= Work Gloves |item_26_cost=800 mira |item_26_attr=DEF+3 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=20 |trade_water=20 |trade_fire=20 |trade_wind=20 |trade_time=20 |trade_space=22 |trade_mirage=22 }} Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky FC Shops Category:Data Lists